Rainin' in paradise
by Clewilan
Summary: Il pleut doucement sur la ville. Et, comme toujours, ils se cherchent.


_Blech appartient à Tite Kubo, le titre a Manu Chao, et le début du résumé à Arthur Rimbaud (promis, je n'ai pas fait exprès, et puis la citation est dans le fameux poème de Verlaine donc on oublie la rime xD)_

_Un post-Bleach qui me trottait dans la tête depuis cet hiver - l'autographie c'est par rapport à la pluie, hein - où je m'étais dit que tout l'arc Hueco Mundo / guerre d'hiver n'était qu'une grande machination, et... Bon, un gros film, quoi, mais j'espère que ce sera lisible ! :)_

_Merci d'avance, signé votre serviteuse Clewi :D_

* * *

- Pas rentré ? répète Rukia en se défaisant de l'étreinte de Yuzu et Karin.

Ils étaient tous revenus du Hueco Mundo depuis quelques heures, mais alors qu'Ichigo et les autres avaient été immédiatement renvoyés à Karakura, la Shinigami avait dû rester pour faire un rapport préliminaire à l'assemblée de hauts-gradés qui s'était formée d'urgence après la chute d'Aizen.

Rukia avait tout de suite négocié, avec l'appui de son capitaine, pour être nommée « agent provisoire de liaison avec le monde réel », et s'était hâtée de trouver les sœurs d'Ichigo qui devaient s'inquiéter, puisque leur père était parti également.

Elle avait croisé Isshin Kurosaki chez Urahara qui lui avait de nouveau prêté un gigai. Gratuitement. Si les deux hommes avaient voulu s'expliquer sur leur rôle durant la Guerre d'Hiver -après tout Rukia pouvait être considérée comme victime de la machination mise en place depuis si longtemps- la jeune fille ne leur en avait pas laissé le temps.

Ce n'était pas à elle qu'ils devaient parler en priorité.

Les deux sœurs la regardent comme si elle peut leur offrir toutes les réponses. Qu'elle n'a probablement pas.

- Rukia-chan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je promets qu'on vous dira tout, une fois que j'aurai retrouvé votre imbécile de frère, d'accord ?

Rukia leur sourit d'un air qu'elle espère confiant. Elle a une impression de déjà-vu qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup.

Karin soupire, résignée. Après tout ce temps elle peut sans doute attendre encore un peu... Mais Yuzu décide de participer dans la mesure du possible.

Elle tend un parapluie transparent à Rukia.

- Il pleut dehors, précise la petite fille.

- Merci.

Rukia accepte le présent, et l'ouvre en sortant de la clinique. Se retournant, elle aperçoit les filles qui lui font un signe de la main en se serrant sur le seuil.

« Retrouve-le » articule silencieusement Karin.

Rukia acquiesce, les gouttes de pluie crépitant déjà sur le plastique du parapluie. Puis elle commence à courir.

_Où es-tu parti encore ?_

.:.

Il ne choisira pas un endroit évident; elle élimine d'emblée les lieux qu'il fréquente habituellement. Ainsi que le cimetière, pas pour la même raison. Elle ne sait si elle pourrait aller là-bas, pour le déranger encore une fois.

Le pire étant que Rukia n'arrive pas le localiser. Pourquoi ce garçon peut-il maîtriser son énergie spirituelle uniquement quand il s'énerve?

Puis elle songe au parc où il lui a fait sa première promesse, après s'être fâché contre elle. A priori assez anonyme, et ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Et elle ne sait pas où aller sinon...

Arrivée, Rukia ralentit, évitant prudemment les flaques d'eau qui se sont formées. Elle s'arrête devant le seul banc occupé.

- Ca sent le chien mouillé.

- Y en avait un ici tout à l'heure.

- Il est où maintenant ?

- Je l'ai mis à l'abri sous le pingouin.

Rukia regarde sous le toboggan et distingue en effet ledit canidé au travers du rideau de pluie.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas...

Elle voit la veste posée sur le banc à côté de lui : il a choisi de ne pas se protéger de l'averse. Rukia ne termine pas sa phrase.

Ichigo sourit, récupérant le vêtement pour lui ménager une place au sec. Elle s'assoit de façon à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à l'abri.

Ils restent en silence à écouter la pluie tomber.

- J'arrive pas à définir ce que je ressens, dit Ichigo au bout d'un moment, fixant les arbres devant eux.

Depuis qu'elle l'a retrouvé, il n'a pas levé les yeux vers elle. Rukia ne s'en formalise pas.

Elle attend.

- Si je fais la liste de tous ceux qui m'ont manipulé depuis que je suis un Shinigami, je crois que je ne vais pas m'en sortir.

Ichigo penche la tête en arrière, cherchant la pluie qui devrait l'accompagner, comme d'habitude. Il ne voit que les coulures s'imprimer sur le plastique, avec pour fond le ciel gris.

- Je suis une marionnette qui n'a pas conscience des fils qui la font bouger. Depuis le début. Urahara, Aizen, la Soul Society. Mon père, et ça fait seize ans. Et je suis sûr qu'Hirako et ses copains c'est pareil. J'ai été utilisé de partout à des fins totalement différentes.

Avec un soupir, il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches, pour ressortir de la droite le badge qu'Ukitake-san lui avait donné. Ichigo joue avec quelques instants, le faisant passer et repasser entre ses doigts.

- Ca fait bizarre que croire que toutes tes décisions n'appartiennent qu'à toi, pour enfin apprendre que tes réactions sont calculées d'avance. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir servi à quelque chose. Avoir battu Aizen et tout le reste... Ca a aidé des gens, non ?

Il range le badge avec un sourire étrange.

- Enfin j'ai plutôt intérêt d'y croire sinon... Après tout, si tout le monde va bien, ce n'est pas cher payé, quelques trahisons.

Ichigo s'arrête pour suivre du regard une étudiante qui court en se protégeant tant bien que mal de la pluie avec un sac de plage apparemment pas très imperméable et dont les dessins lui rappellent quelque chose.

- C'est surréaliste, reprend Ichigo comme s'il ne s'était pas interrompu devant tant de _normalité_. Un pion heureux de sa condition, même si tout le monde s'est bien foutu de lui.

Il se tourne enfin vers Rukia.

- Tu me trahiras ?

Puis il remarque la goutte d'eau sur sa joue.

- C'est pas une larme, c'est la pluie, se défend la jeune fille, anticipant sa question.

Elle lui désigne l'averse qui continue, derrière le parapluie qui les protège, en essuyant farouchement sa joue. Il sourit.

- D'accord.

Ichigo recommence à observer les arbres. Rukia fait de même, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine pour ne pas frissonner. Il s'en aperçoit et se rapproche.

- J'ai froid, finit par admettre Rukia. Rentrons.

- Quelle idée de mettre une robe à cette époque de l'année, aussi.

- Va te faire voir.

Il prend le parapluie en se levant, attend qu'elle soit à son tour debout et commence à marcher. Elle le suit quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter.

Ichigo se retourne, étonné.

Rukia le regarde droit dans les yeux, comme si elle n'était pas dérangée par l'eau qui ruisselle partout sur son corps: la robe qui était sèche est désormais trempée, mais elle n'y prête pas attention.

- Repose-moi la question.

Un silence. Il plonge dans les yeux violets, plus sérieux qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

- Tu me trahiras ?

- Non, Ichigo.

Elle sourit, et s'approche. Pour lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre.

- Hé ! C'était pour quoi, ça ?

- Parce que tu as osé demandé une chose pareille. On y va, maintenant ? fait Rukia en attrapant Ichigo par le poignet.

Il sourit à son tour.

- Merci d'être venue.

- J'irai te chercher quoi qu'il arrive, répond simplement Rukia.

Ichigo l'observe, trempée jusqu'aux os. Et définitivement heureuse. Autant que lui.

Il referme le parapluie désormais inutile.

* * *


End file.
